


Knock 'Em Out

by Somewhere_overthe_Reylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bartender Ben Solo, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Language Unbecoming of a Gentleman, Mechanic Rey, No mention of pregnancy, PDA, Public drunkeness, Reverse Cowgirl, Salsa dancing, Semi-Public Sex, alcohol use, vehicle sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhere_overthe_Reylo/pseuds/Somewhere_overthe_Reylo
Summary: Rey's Friday after work wind down gets a little heated, and keeps getting hotter, and hotter.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 28
Kudos: 137
Collections: ReylOlds





	Knock 'Em Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizKittyMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizKittyMystic/gifts).



> This is a very late post for the Reylo Jukebox Exchange. The prompt I chose was Knock 'Em Out by Lily Allen, and since one of the other choices was Shut Up and Dance With Me, I added some dancing for fun. I hope you love this nod to two amazing songs <3  
> HUGE thank you to Darkknightdarkside for the beta read <3  
> 

“Excuse me Darling, can I buy you a drink?”

She set down the bite of bacon-wrapped date she was about to shove in her mouth, and swiveled her chair toward the voice. An overly sweet smile crept across her face as she sized him up. Messy red hair, pale blue eyes, the tie he wore with his Armani suit loosened...typical finance bro after work on a Friday.

“Why, thank you! That is so sweet of you to offer!” she cooed.

She pushed her empty beer bottle away from her and waved at the bartender. “McAllen 18 please,” she said in her smoothest voice, waiting for the objection that usually never came. 

Even though she had less than $100 in her bank account at any given time, she was always quick to indulge herself on someone else’s dime. Since the Millenium Falcon was just outside the financial district, she knew most patrons had deep pockets. That was just one of the reasons it was her favorite bar.

Another reason was Ben Solo. 

He was a _very_ tall drink of water who tended bar at the Falcon. Ben was a man of very few words which suited Rey perfectly. She was a strong personality in a male dominated industry so men always wanted to either take her down a notch and make her feel dumb and inferior or treat her like she was a delicate, breakable thing that couldn’t handle a wrench. Ben did neither of those things and was fucking handsome to boot. The number of fantasies she had indulged in as she spent watching his large, practiced hands in action behind the bar, was as high as the NASDAQ on any given day.

After working all week at Plutt’s Garage, she would head to the Falcon after her shift ended at 4:30 on Fridays. The clientele at the bar this time on a Friday was mostly male. Financiers stopping off for drinks with the boys before heading home to girlfriends, wives, and families. She could usually bank on the fact that at least one guy would be kind enough to offer to buy her a drink and she was never one to decline. Rey loved to flirt, but never went any further. When it was time for numbers to be exchanged or the offer to go back to someone’s apartment came around, she always had a clever and usually very snarky rejection. It was kind of her thing. 

Normally, she changed clothes after work, but today she had a fuck it all attitude after a customer mansplained to her how to fix the transmission on his vintage Fiat. What the fuck did this guy know? If he knew so much why didn’t he fix the fucker himself? 

She rolled into the Falcon with her coveralls pulled down around her waist with the shirt sleeves tied off, her tanned and freckled shoulders on display in the white tank she always wore underneath. She was staring at her phone when Ben came over and set a napkin down on the bartop in front of her.

“Hey, Sweetheart, what are we drinking tonight? The usual?” 

“You know me so well,” she cooed back at him. Rey usually started off her night with a beer and whatever appetizer special was featured that day. She had been coming here long enough that she was a regular now and she had a ‘usual.’

“You got it Rey. Rough week? You look awfully tense.” He went about grabbing a session IPA out of the cooler and popping the top off. He set it down on the napkin in front of her. “I’ll get your appetizer started, Sweetheart. Got your favorite tonight, the bacon wrapped dates.”

“That sounds amazing! Food is the quickest way to my heart, you know.” She smiled coyly at him, a blush spread across his cheeks as he smiled back at her, his dimples on display. 

A blush or toothy grin was usually the most she got out of Ben when she flirted with him, but she guessed that was the hazard of flirting with a hot bartender. She was sure he had women throwing themselves at him everyday at the bar and he probably only flirted back with the most charming and beautiful ones. Still, she was up to the challenge of finding out how hard she would have to try to get more of a rise out of him. One day, she vowed to herself.

Not tonight though. 

“Armitage Hux.” The redheaded man extended his hand, and when she reached hers out to shake his, he pulled hers up to his lips and kissed the back of her hand gently.

“Rey. And thank you for the drink!” She raised her tumbler to toast him.

She indulged him in the obligatory small talk as she finished her food. He was 31, lived a few blocks away in a high rise apartment, and worked at the most prestigious investment firm in the city. 

She didn't volunteer much information about herself, only that she was a mechanic, was 25, and lived with a few roommates in one of the surrounding suburbs. The conversation revolved around him - his job, the sports he liked, blah blah blah, and the hints that he kept dropping that maybe she would end up back at his place if she played her cards right. She knew that was never going to happen, but kept the conversation going because he was a nice guy even if a little forward, and she still had some time to kill because she wasn't quite ready to go home yet.

“Why don’t we get out of here and head to my place? Have a few more drinks…see where things go...” He ran his fingers down the length of her arm as he bit his lip. 

She tried to play off the way her body shuddered. “That’s really kind of you to offer, but I’m actually waiting for my boyfriend to get off work to take me dancing.”

It wasn’t her best comeback but she was flustered after the unsolicited touch, and needed to get the point across that she wasn’t going anywhere with him.

“Well I guess I should have known you were a _greedy whore_.” He hissed at her with venom on his lips; his eyes burned like a blue flame.

“Excuse me, _what_ did you say?” Her voice rose a few octaves, fueled by the rage that was threatening to bubble over. _How fucking dare he?_ She always knew in the back of her mind that someone might react this way, but no one ever had before. 

_“Listen to me carefully,”_ he grabbed her wrist tightly and jerked her arm, causing her to swivel toward him on the bar chair. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear. “I’m going to close out my tab and _you_ are coming with _me_ back to my place, you _stupid cunt_!”

Rey was stunned. Her eyes burned with fury and she abruptly jerked her arm out of his grasp, knocking her drink over. 

Ben was standing there when she turned back toward the bar. 

“I’ll close out my tab now. We're going to be leaving.” Armitage grabbed his billfold out of his pocket and started flipping through a stack of cash.

“Rey…?” Ben was cautiously questioning her with his eyes.

She looked at him with wide eyes, her fingers digging into the edge of the bar top. She nodded at him subtly. She knew telepathy was bullshit, but she was sending off rapid-fire SOS messages to Ben through her mind regardless of the fact.

“Sweetheart, is everything ok? I’m almost done and then we can get out of here.” Ben leaned across the bar and gently grabbed her chin, and pulled her toward him. 

She didn’t have control of her body at that moment. She was a marionette and Ben was pulling the strings to move her limbs. She rose up out of the chair and followed him, all the way across the bar to meet him as his lips slanted across hers. She closed her eyes, swept up in the moment.

Sure, she had fantasized about kissing Ben Solo, even dreamt about it a few times, but she could have never imagined it would go down like this. What was this even...A pity kiss?

“Oh this is _rich!”_ spat Hux. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me! _This_ is your girl, Solo? You let me buy her a $40 scotch and let me think I could take her home with me? This is _bullshit_!” He threw a handful of twenties on the bar top and stood up.

She opened her eyes and Ben winked at her before she saw the kind calmness in his eyes overtaken by pure wrath. He let go of her chin and stepped over in front of Hux.

“Look here you ginger fuck! I didn’t _LET_ you do anything!” Ben was seething as he spat the words out. He looked unhinged as he puffed out his chest and then beat his closed fists down on the bar top in front of Hux. “You _assumed_ her standards were so low she would go home with you! And if you call Rey, or _anyone_ a whore in front of me again, and I’ll break your fucking jaw. Understand?”

Hux looked back over his shoulder as he started to skulk away. “Your business is going to suffer because of this little stunt, Solo.”

Ben roared with a laugh. “No it won’t. Don't bother ever setting foot in the Falcon again. Consider yourself ‘86’d asshole!”

“How dare you? Who gave you the ri-?” Hux stammered, his face turning a brilliant shade of red.

“I own this bar, so I do what I want, and what I want is to never see you again!” Ben stood back up to his full height. “Do you need help out? I can give you a hand if you like?” He started rolling up his shirt sleeves, as if he was anticipating something physical to go down between them any minute.

Hux didn't say a word and just hurried out the door.

“Are you Oka-”

“Ben, thank yo-”

They both started talking at once, stopping once they realized that the other was speaking.

“Go ahead, Sweetheart.” Ben stepped back in front of her, running his fingers through his glossy black hair.

“Well, that was awful! What a fucking _prick_! Thank you for pretending to be my boyfriend so he would leave me alone.” She shyly smiled at him, her cheeks flushing as she remembered the kiss.

“Yeah, of course! I’m glad you didn’t leave with him. He’s an asshole and he comes in here sometimes with his fiance on the weekends. I hope I wasn't too forward? Is it ok that I kissed you? I figured that would get the message across that you weren't interested in him.”

“Oh YES! I mean, yeah, it’s totally ok. I didn't mind.” She was really blushing now and she looked down at her fidgeting hands as she rubbed the callus on her thumb against her coveralls. 

When she looked back up at him, he had a hungry look in his dark eyes. A look that had her squirming in her seat.

“I wasn't lying when I said I would be off soon. And I think you told him you were waiting on your boyfriend to take you dancing? I know a place...if you want to go dancing...with me?”

She couldn't help but smile. “I just made that up and I usually come up with something better but I was so flustered after he touched me, I couldn't think straight. But, yes, I’d love to go dancing with you!”

“I know! You’re usually quick and hit them with some zingers when they ask for your number. They can usually take the hint, but Hux is a special kind of asshole so I’m not surprised he didn’t. I don’t want it to ruin your night, though. I’ll take care of you, if you’ll let me?.” Even though this was probably the most Ben had ever spoken to her at one time, she could tell he was sincere about wanting to do this. 

“Sure. I would love that, Ben.”

“I’ll just be a few minutes. Do you need anything right now?”

“Water would be lovely.” Another drink to settle her nerves is really what she craved, but water wouldn’t dull her senses and she wanted to remember everything if she was going to be out with Ben.

He set the water in front of her with a wink, and turned to finish up.

Rey shot off a quick text to her roommate, Finn, letting him know not to expect her anytime before midnight.

Just as she finished the last of her water, Ben walked out from the back sans his button up, in just a tight fitting black tee shirt. 

“Ready?”

“I need to pay real quick!”

“Already taken care of, Doll. After what happened earlier, there is no way you’re going to pay for anything tonight. Shall we?” He held out his hand for her to take.

She hopped off her stool, laced her fingers through his, and they walked out the door into the cool night air. Rey was full of regret now that she hadn't changed out of her work clothes. She hoped they wouldn't be going anywhere with a dress code because there was no way a fancy club would let her in like that.

They walked in silence for half the block, hand in hand. This felt nice. Comfortable. Ben’s hand dwarfed hers, his thumb rubbing circles in her palm. After what happened with Hux, she was still riding on a wave of adrenaline, and the touch, even though soft and sweet, had her keyed up. 

“Fridays at the Cantina, they have salsa dancing. Feel up for that?” He stopped at the corner to wait for traffic and spun her around playfully while they waited for the traffic.

“Yeah sure! I have never been salsa dancing, but I will try anything once!” 

At the mere thought of being held close by Ben, her cunt clenched. Now that the seed was planted, her lizard brain shut down all rational thought and all she could think about were his _hands. Large_ hands, holding hers, spanning her back, pulling her body close to his…

The light changed and they crossed the street to the next block. She could feel the bass as they approached the Cantina and she could see the red light streaming out the door onto the sidewalk. 

The sultry music got louder as they approached and Rey couldn't help but swivel her hips to the beat when she walked. Ben smirked when she turned and winked at him, crossing the threshold into the Cantina.

All of the tables had been moved to the side of the room to make room for the dance floor. The lights were turned down low and only a few of the red recessed lights shone down on the dancers. They walked over to the bar and Ben ordered them each a beer. While they waited, Rey turned to the dance floor, watching the bodies move around each other. 

She felt like a voyeur watching the dancers move seductively under the red lights. She didn’t know if salsa dancing was normally this sexually charged or if it was just her. Ben handed her a bottle of beer, snapping her out of her daze.

“We can watch for a while before we go out there,” he said, not trying to rush her. “So you feel comfortable and get an idea of what to do.”

“I like watching...I-I mean I’d like that.” Her face burned as the words escaped her lips and hovered in the sexual tension building between them. 

His eyes darkened and he closed the space between them. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a booth just off the dance floor.

Rey moved across the seat and Ben slid in next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. One of his fingers reached down and tilted her chin up, his lips crashed into hers. 

They fell into a rhythm, nipping, licking, exploring, with tongues and teeth. His thumb brushed her cheek and her hands found their way into his hair, tugging and pulling him closer. She needed him closer, deeper, _inside her._

Rey pulled back first, gasping for air, and positively kiss drunk. She slowly ran her fingers through his hair, twisting the locks around her fingers and then tracing the outline of his ear.

Time had stopped in the Cantina and the world fell away from them in that moment. It was just Ben and just Rey and nothing else mattered. Something magnetic in the air between them drew her closer, as close as she had the room for in the booth.

“Don’t be afraid. I feel it too.” His voice was deep and she could feel it penetrate every fiber of her being, making her cunt throb. 

She knew if they stayed tucked away in the booth much longer she wouldn't be able to stop herself from climbing him like a tree and begging to fuck him right there in front of everyone.

“Dance with me?” 

His pupils were blown wide and he just nodded back at her. She knew he felt the same way, from the heat blazing in his eyes. They scooted out of the booth and made their way to the dance floor. The air was thick with electric sex around the sweaty, sultry, swingers as they parted and Ben and Rey found a place among them.

Ben had no interest in having Rey any more than a few inches from him, so while the skilled dancers pivoted around them, he held her close. Closer than most of the other dancers.

Rey struggled to not look down at her feet, still clad in her work boots. She felt so out of place in her coveralls and steel toes, but the way Ben was looking at her, she might as well have been wearing a couture gown.

“Keep your eyes on me.” She felt the tickle of his moustache and hot breath against her ear and he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 

Salsa required a bit more concentration than she was capable of in that moment and Rey ended up stepping on Ben’s feet a few times. When she protested that she was sure she had hurt him and that they should go sit, he kissed her and said, “Rey, shut up and dance with me, please. Just for a little while longer.”

Ben kept his steps simple for the remainder of the song. Rey finally picked up the basic steps, and they settled into a rhythm with Ben holding her close as their bodies moved back and forth.

“We should get out of here,” he whispered into her ear and then pulled her into him, his erection pressing against her stomach.

Rey nodded up at him, never more sure of anything in her entire life. 

Ben’s truck was back at the Falcon and even though it was a short walk, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Ben’s hand dipped below her coveralls and his fingers swirled against the skin at her hip. When they stopped at the crosswalk, she stood in front of him, pressing her ass against him. He didn’t even try to hide his hard on. They walked quickly and in silence, anticipation thick around them.

They walked past the Falcon, which was just now hitting their late night rush. Through the window, they could see patrons crowded around the bar inside waiting to order and huddles around tables on the street side patio as they passed.

_“WHORE!”_

Ben stopped dead in his tracks. 

Rey started to panic when she saw Ben clenching his fists and heard him snarl, “ _Hux.”_

Hux stepped out of the darkened doorway next door. He staggered and slurred his words. His suit jacket was rumpled and his red hair was disheveled. 

Hux approached Ben, who had tucked Rey behind him, and pointed his finger at Ben. “YOU!” he shouted. A few of the patrons from the bar’s patio hopped the railing and waked over once the shouting started, and positioned themselves on Ben’s flank.

“Hux, do you remember what I told you? About calling Rey a whore?” 

A low whistle followed by an ‘Oh shit!’ came from one of the guys from the patio. Ben didn't want to drag anyone into this business with Hux so he continued to keep his eyes on Hux and turned his head to the side saying, “Thanks guys, but please go back and enjoy your evening.” Ben was always the consummate professional, even when he wasn't behind the bar. The men let Ben know that they were ‘just over there’ and walked back toward the patio.

Hux was very unsteady on his feet as he closed the distance between Ben and himself. Once he was in range, he cocked his fist back and lunged at Ben. 

Ben hadn’t intended to punch him. The words in the bar were meant as an idle threat. Ben avoided violence whenever he could. He had seen enough during his two tours of duty as a Marine, however the toe of Hux’s square toed dress shoe caught in a seam in the sidewalk and he fell forward, quite literally into Ben’s fist. Hux fell to the ground with a dull thud.

“Shit.” Ben spun around to Rey. “Are you okay? I’m so sorry. I really didn't mean to hurt him.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. And don’t worry, if you hadn’t hit him I probably would have.” 

“Let me make a quick phone call...and can you go inside and ask Kaydel to come out for a minute? She’s the blonde bartender.”

“Uh, yeah sure.” As Rey walked in, she heard Ben on the phone. She quickly found Kaydel and explained the situation and that Ben needed her. She followed Rey outside, where Ben was stooped over a snoring Hux.

“My friend Poe is a paramedic. I called and he’s on the way. Kay, would you mind waiting with Mr. Hux until the ambulance arrives? It's the least I can do.”

“Sure Boss. No problem.” Kaydel pulled out her cell phone as she walked over to the wall and leaned against it to wait for the ambulance.

“It’s just us now.” Rey purred and pulled Ben in close, cupping his face and pulling him down into a kiss. Her body was tingling. The extra adrenaline in her system was like someone had poured gas onto a fire that was already raging out of control. 

“Umm hmm. Can I give you a ride somewhere?”

“A ride...would be nice.” She bit her lip, mind automatically in the gutter, at the thought of sitting in his lap and bouncing on his cock.

“C’mere Sweetheart.” He lifted her up and started walking, his hands settling on her ass. Rey wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

When they made it to Ben’s truck, he couldn’t help grinding his cock into her center as he pressed her against the side of the truck. Ben’s hips anchored her to the bed while he fished the key fob out of his pocket. He started sucking bruises into her neck and he was able to feel how wet she was through her cover-alls. 

“Ben I can't wait,” she whined desperately.

He tutted at her, “So impatient...I can feel how wet you are...absolutely soaked.” 

He opened the back door and lifted her up, setting her on the back seat. She scooted back, making room for him. He crawled into the back, pulling the door closed behind him. Ben somehow managed to fit into the tight space comfortably with his legs extended, 

“Lay back Baby. Let’s lose these.” Rey scooted all the way across the seat and propped herself up on her elbows. Ben gently lifted each foot, unlacing her work boots and slipping them off her feet, along with her socks.

Rey untied the sleeves of her coveralls and raised her hips as Ben slid the garment down and off her feet, leaving her in just her bra and panties.

“Your turn,” she cooed and she bit her lip.

Ben bent over and hastily grabbed the hem of his shirt and yanked it up and over his head, tossing it on the front seat. Rey moved forward and started unbuttoning his jeans. She pressed her hands against his chest, forcing him back.

“Lift.” He obeyed and lifted his hips so she could tug his jeans down. She pulled them down to his knees and crawled into his lap. She ran her hand along the outline of his cock through the black cotton of his briefs. 

“Fuck, see what you do to me,” he inhaled sharply.

Rey had a wicked grin on her face when she crawled into his lap, straddling him. She moved his hand between her legs and whispered, “See what you do to me.”

Ben could feel how hot and wet she was and saw the evidence of it when he moved his hand to run it along the gusset of her panties. His fingers danced along the soft cotton and pressed gently on the bundle of nerves, making her gasp.

Ben’s free hand tugged the tank top off, over her head and it joined his tee shirt on the front seat. His thumb moved to one of her nipples and rolled the pert bud through the spandex of her sports bra. He leaned down to tease at the other with his mouth.

Rey was grinding against Ben’s hand, seeking more.

“What do you need Sweetheart?” Ben's voice was deep and gravelly.

“More, I need more, Ben.”

“Ummm, lean back and let me make you come. I want you to come on my fingers, Rey. If you want to take my cock, I need you to be ready. I can’t hurt you, won’t hurt you.”

Rey scooted off his lap, slid back, and nodded. He grabbed her hips and hooked his fingers into the waistband, pulling her panties down and off when she lifted her feet.

Ben’s hands found their way to Rey’s hips and he drew her back into his lap, her back against his chest. He deftly moved his fingers along the inside of her thigh, up to the apex. His thumb found her clit and pressed firmly, moving in a slow circle until she started grinding her ass down on his cock, and moaning over her shoulder. She nipped at his jawline as he worked a finger through her pliant folds. His free hand pulled her bra down and he rolled a pebbled nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

“Bennnnn, yes there, right therrrre!”

“Fuck Rey, you’re so wet. I cant wait to fuck you, but you have to come for me first, okay, Sweetheart?”

Ben slid his index finger in alongside his middle finger and crooked them, feeling for the spongy ridges along the front wall of her cunt. He felt her clench around his fingers when he moved over it. 

“ _Fuuuuuuckbeeeeeen”_ she hissed as she arched her back off his chest.

His fingers kept a steady rhythm as the orgasm shook her, her muscles trying to cling to him as he moved in and out. When the aftershocks were over, he brought his fingers up to her lips and brushed her slick over them, on the way to his mouth. 

“I knew you would be sweet as pie, Rey. I’ve thought about this so many times. _Touching_ you, _tasting_ you. You have no idea all the things I’ve thought about.”

In her post-orgasmic haze, she didn't know if she was hearing things or if Ben was actually admitting that he had fantasized about her before. 

“Do you mean that?” She twisted her torso around to look in his eyes, which were dark and wide. Ben looked completely wrecked, as if he was the one who had been thoroughly debauched in the back seat instead of her.

“What? That I’ve thought about you? Fuck yeah I have! You have no idea how many times I wanted that to be me you were flirting with instead of those assholes in the bar.”

Rey smiled and grabbed his chin, bringing him in for an awkward kiss. “Now it's _my_ turn,” she uttered against his ear as she nipped the lobe and ran her tongue along the outer edge, causing Ben to shiver.

Rey lifted herself up and reached down to pull the black cotton briefs down, extricating Ben’s cock. She could feel the hesitation rolling off Ben in waves.

“Rey...I have a condom, let me—”

“I’m clean. I haven't been with anyone since my last test and I’m on the pill. I’m good if you are?” she said hopefully. She danced her fingers up and down the shaft of his cock as she waited for him to reply.

“ _Fuck,_ yes I’m clean. I guess if you're sure?” he said with a hint of trepidation.

“I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life,” she whispered.

Her back still him, she pulled his cock forward and lowered herself down on him slowly, taking him inch by inch. Ben was _big._ Bigger than anyone else she had been with and bigger than her biggest vibrator. The stretch was divine. Rey never understood the size queen thing, but there was definitely something to it that she understood now. She heard him gasp when she was fully seated. She could tell he was struggling to contain himself and not thrust into her.

Rey exhaled and said, “Okay, I’m gonna move now.”

Her back still toward Ben, Rey grabbed the top edge of the front seat to steady herself and slowly began to fuck him. Ben groaned and thrust upward.

“I’m sorry, I can’t help it,” he said through gritted teeth.

Rey started moving up and down on Ben's cock faster and snaked a hand down to her clit, working herself toward another orgasm.

“Rey I’m gonna come soon but...Rey I want to see you, watch you. Turn around... _Please?”_

Rey slid off Ben’s cock and turned herself around, facing him. She slid all the way down his length as she seated herself and started rocking. She smiled and tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear.

“Better?”

“Umm...yeah...Wanna watch you come apart on my cock.”

Hearing those words come out of Ben’s mouth while she was fucking him, stoked the fire in her belly and sent a shudder through her.

“Do you? Keep talking, Ben...tell me what you want to do to me,” she panted, taking fistfuls of his hair in her hands. She started rolling her hips back as she came down on him. The new movement elicited an animalistic growl from Ben. He gripped her hips, holding them static and fucked up into her with a brutal pace.

“Wanna split you in two with my cock...this pussy is _mine,_ Rey. It’s _mine_. It was made to take my cock...I knew it would be perfect. I fucking knew it!” 

“Fuck, Ben, I’m gonna...come unnnngh.” Rey threw her head back as the orgasm started to roll over her like a tsunami.

“Eyes. On. Me. Sweetheart.” He growled, “Wanna see you come apart.”

Rey fixed her eyes on his as she rode the tide of pleasure back down to earth. Ben had a far off look in his eyes, like he was under a spell as he watched her.

Rey knew he was close; his grip on her tightened and he let out a “ _fuuuuuckingchristreeeeey!”_ between his pursed lips. She could feel his hot spend paint her insides as he moved his hands to her shoulders, holding her down flush with his lap as he bucked through his own aftershocks.

“Bloody Hell Ben! That was…” Words were a struggle for Rey now that her lizard brain had taken over in the haze of a multiple orgasm euphoria. A giggle and a grin was all she could muster, as she ran her fingers through this sweat damp hair, and leaned down to slant her lips over his toothy grin.

Ben pulled back first and cupped her face. “The hottest sex I’ve ever had? Yeah. Without a doubt.”

Rey preened, “The best? Really? I bet you say that to all the girls you bring back to your truck,” she joked.

“I’ve never done this before. I mean brought anyone to my truck or had sex in it. It’s been a while for me because I work so much. I don’t really have time to date.” Ben looked younger in shadows of the truck interior and vulnerable; a side of him Rey had never seen before.

Rey gave him a quick kiss and then lifted herself up and off of him, adjusting her sports bra and then reaching into the front seat and feeling around for her tank top. Ben’s head lolled back against the glass. After a moment, he lifted his hips and pulled his briefs and jeans back up, tucking himself back in.

They dressed in silence in the cramped space. Rey lay next to Ben when she was back in her coveralls, her boots in her lap.

“Ben could you give me a ride home...and stay? I want you to stay and spend the night with me.” Rey wanted to keep riding the high of being around Ben and didn’t want their night to end. The thought of spending the rest of the night in his arms, reignited the fire that had been reduced to coals.

“Yeah, sure. I would love to,” he said quickly. Ben laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. 

Rey leaned over and pulled herself back into his lap, brushing her lips over his. The windows were well fogged up at this point and she lazily traced a ‘B’ on the glass next to his head.

“I’m going to miss hearing all your snarky rejections at the bar on Fridays.” Ben exhaled and looked at her pensively.

Rey’s brow furrowed and her head cocked in confusion. 

“The next time someone asks for your number, I want you to tell ‘em you're _mine,_ okay?” His face softened and he tipped her chin toward his lips for a deep kiss.

“ _Yours._ I’m all yours, Ben.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it, please comment or leave me some kudos! You can find me on Twitter at somewhere_reylo!


End file.
